User talk:Fiendly Fire
sup:>Whale Impact 17:04, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :hey hey. nm here just making bad/wierd as shit spike builds. i'll prob put them in my sandbox later idk. u? Fiendly Fire 17:33, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::i'm playin r00nskape:>Whale Impact 08:38, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :::I used to play that game like over two years ago. is it much better? Fiendly Fire 01:53, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::::yes/no for pve, since they made it easy as shit. they're trying to redeem pvp--Relyk 15:28, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh. pvp was meh when i played cause u either had to be a really high level or be in a group to survive. Fiendly Fire 15:34, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Rt Support Healer Your vote is kinda low, I'm not really sure you actually bothered to play the build. This matchs a Monks healing power, has the same hex removal (Most monks in RA don't carry more than Holy Viel), and when did 1 second cast times become easy to rupt for rangers in RA? I'm not sure why you would want multiple weapon spells on one target, as alone they have great effect. I agree, Monk Stances are an advantage over this, but I don't think that puts it down to 4:3. Not asking for you to 5:5 it but would you mind reconsidering your vote just a little? Thanks. Chocobuny 09:04, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :4-3 is high for a primary rit healer in RA. A ranger is horrible if he can't hit a 1s cast spell. I can easily shutdown a rit's healing power with dshot and savage shot. Defenses of a secondary are not just "an advantage", they're pretty much a must or you're gonna get trained to death. --'-Chaos-' 11:08, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::What chaos said. And no, most okay monks at least bring two hex removals with holy veil always being one of them. This build has nothing close to a monks healing power lol. I don't see a 200+ heal in there, do you? 128 is the highest you have, and that requires the target to be under a weapon spell, meaning it'll cost you 10 or 15 energy just to get a 128 heal with a little side effects. Tbh, I think I might lower my vote a little. Fiendly Fire 15:19, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :Also, next time, please link to the build. People can't remember all their votes. Also, I judged it without not even needing having a look, but I wanted to trashvote it too. --'-Chaos-' 15:29, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Who else is fucking pissed anet is removing HB? doubt it's too many ppl, but I actually like HB QQ Fiendly Fire 18:28, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :I could careless about HB, but im pissed they are removing TA. Drahgal Meir 18:30, 30 August 2009 ::Yeah I'm a bit irked about both actually. I liked HB for its insane difficulty for a non-multitasker like me, and the fact they are getting rid of TA means that RA will either go on indefinitely or there will be a max glad point earning of 3 for any one team, neither of which are options I like. Sealed deck might be fun if they do it right though.--[[User:Undergunned|'Under']] [[User_talk:Undergunned|'Gunned']] 18:35, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :::SD sounds awesome. I like TA but I can't really say I'm sorry. HB is bs buildwars with weird builds, and TA just allows too many gimmicks. SD version of TA sounds lovely. --'-Chaos-' 18:36, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Yea, sealed deck should be different though. If it's bad GW is going to lose some people. I'm at least looking forward to seeing how much anet screws up so we can yell at them and then rage quit. And teams who figure out new sync will glad farm all day. Jesus let me comment lol. Fiendly Fire 18:38, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :::::HB was just fucking stupid tbh, and really the only gimmick that works in TA that I can think of is shovespike. Also no TA means that people are going to sync RA and just win forever (they aren't going to fix the sync problem) Drahgal Meir 18:40, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::I wonder if wiki will archive TA builds for SD reference or just delete and write a good guide on basic 4v4 strategy for good people, as opposed to coping with randomness like the RA guide does. I do hope they magically fix sync problem though since they are going to kill TA, a quick fix for alot of it would be restricting guildies/allies/friend list ppl from playing together.--[[User:Undergunned|'Under']] [[User_talk:Undergunned|'Gunned']] 18:43, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::TA builds will definitely be retained if the area is removed. PvX isn't just about recording the build du jour, it's about creating a historical archive of the different stages guild wars has grown through. Even if TA ceases to exist, it still DID exist and we should maintain a record of what it was and how it was played--TahiriVeila 18:47, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Just remove from friend list and rage guild. Lolz. So I can't randomly meet you in RA anymore? TA builds will be archived, and pretty much all of them are anyways used elsewhere. --'-Chaos-' 18:50, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::99% of TA builds work in RA, so, maybe a Ex-TA build category would be neceassary. --Frosty Mc Admin 18:55, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Right I wasn't so concerned about the individual builds so much as the team builds--[[User:Undergunned|'Under']] [[User_talk:Undergunned|'Gunned']] 23:14, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Sup Bro Would you kindly stop coming here? --'Oj'▲' ' 04:51, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Quit being a nigger ojamo. Life Guardian 04:56, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Although you're a massive faggot Ojamo, I agree with you in that this guy is a massive faggot and he should certainly get the fuck out. Nai Bawwm 05:08, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::What the fuck did I ever do to you? Fiendly Fire 14:40, November 1, 2009 (UTC)